Katarina Westcott
Katarina Westcott (カタリーナウェストコット) is a Prime Abyssal who serves as the Prime Abyssal Punisher. She is also the daughter of Lord Erion who is the God of the Abyssals and Ostara Nightwalker Westcott who is the personification of Death, younger sister to Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Aryana Westcott, Heinrich Joseph Westcott and Eckinda Nightwalker Westcott, older sister to Alisa Ray Peram Westcott and older adoptive Sister to Yoshino. She also serves as a Obergruppenführer and the Commander of the 49th Legion in the Absalon Empire. Katarina also serves as the Dark-Empress of the 2nd Multiverse under the reign of her father Erion alongside Heinrich Joseph Westcott. She was originally sent to Earth in the Seventh Universe by her father Erion to eliminate Shido Itsuka, but later developed a lustful infatuation with him and makes it her goal is to gain his affection and marry him. Katarina serves as the Nineth Princess of the Absalon Empire. Katarina is one of the main protagonists and also served as the tertiary antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future alongside Eva Westcott. Personality Katarina is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behaviors and habits of the other members of the Absalon Empire, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke their wraith. She also tends to be a very careful person with the people around her, but is also very anti-social as she doesn't interact with her family that often with the exception of her father Erion and her brother Heinrich Joseph Westcott. She is also very impatient and short-tempered, disliking people people who doesn't answer her questions or following her orders. Katarina is also a sadist who lacked empathy for those she deems weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The Strong prospers and the Weak perish"). She also enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, physically and emotionally. She also has no qualms about killing many members of Ratatoskr and rationalized her behavior with her father's creed. However, Katarina refrains from killing any innocent people and also will protect them from harm. She also has a great sense of justice and is capable of giving her life to defend the German people. Katarina was also known to treat her subordinates well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspired their intense loyalty and devotion which makes her followers one of the strongest offensive forces of the Absalon Empire. But Katarina has no qualms about executing her own soldiers if they disobey her orders. She also seems has a sarcastic and doesn't put much emotion into her words. Katarina is also very perverted and enjoys teasing others at any opportunity. Katarina also enjoys teasing Shido Itsuka. She generally tends to smirk before teasing and performing her antics at others, putting them into very uncomfortable situations. She also seems to be into BDSM. Much like her father Erion, Katarina is also very lustful as she developed a sexual obsession with Shido Itsuka and wanted to make him her husband. She is also a very calm, sophisticated and aristocratic young lady who displays a very polite and intellectual demeanor, similar to that of her father Erion. But despite this trait, Katarina is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. Similar to Shido, Katarina loves fighting and loves to challenge strong opponents in which she rarely shows nervousness in battle with the exception of Shido Itsuka. But she is also very arrogant and over-confident as she enjoys taunting her enemies and doesn't show any hesitation into trying to kill them. While despite defeating some of the strongest beings of the 1st multiverse, She fights for pleasure against honorable opponents or villains who shows depravity. When facing against a opponent who she can't defeat, Katarina becomes angry and violent and will resort to cruel methods to achieve a victory. She also fights with ferocity, and often, extreme cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until his target has been completely disabled and humiliated. As she is essentially immortal and invulnerable, Katarina is very egotistical. She freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and counterattacking. Shido also describes her as being more twisted than Kurumi Tokisaki. While despite her malevolent behavior, Katarina is also very compassionate, kind and well-meaning as she truly cares about Shido Itsuka and Heinrich Joseph Westcott and will also protect them from harm. Also, Katarina is also charismatic, being very polite to her enemies even going so far as to help them in battle. Katarina is also very determined as she will crush her enemies no matter the cost. Powers and Abilities As a Prime Abyssal, Katarina is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence. At her base level of power, Katarina is more powerful than her elder brother Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, who has power comparable to that of Super Saiyan 2 Shido, but at full power, Katarina is almost comparable to Super Saiyan 5 Shido. Katarina can also match Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God form in strength. She can also calmly destroy planets. It is stated by Heinrich that Katarina is a fighting prodigy with one of the greatest potentials in the Absalon Royal Family. Even though the rest of her family are strong, Katarina's power has always been on a completely different league and her alone possess this power. Her potential is only surpassed by her brothers Heinrich Joseph Westcott, Azrael, Eva, Eckinda, her mother Ostara and her father Lord Erion. Shido also stated that Katarina is like him in most aspects as they got a lot more powerful through their training. She is so powerful that Ea the Supreme Kai of Universe 3 considered her to be more of a God of Destruction than Mosco who is the God of Destruction of the 3rd Universe, suggesting that she is stronger than him at least in her Prime Abyssal Punisher Form. However, it seems that Katarina seems to be afraid of facing Loki who is the Norse God of Trickery, Deception and Evil and also the God of Destruction of the 6th Multiverse. She is also not as strong as her elder sister Eva Westcott. Her power level is about 615,500,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - Katarina can manipulate her ki so that she can be able to fly. * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. * Death Beam - This is one of Katarina's signature techniques in which she uses this attack after Erion taught it to her. Katarina extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of''ki'' from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. * Red Death Beam - One of the most powerful variations of the Death-Beam Technique. This technique is powerful enough to destroy a planet. * Lethal Sphere - 'A variation of the Death-Ball technique used by Katarina. She gathers a spark of ''ki red energy on the index finger and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. * '''Wrath of the God of Destruction - Katarina holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful red ki-blast from her fingertip. * Destruction '''- Katarina possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. She uses this attack after her father Lord Erion taught her. * '''Supernova - A more powerful variation of the Death-Ball technique. Katarina raises her finger and gathers her energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. This is Katarina's ultimate attack. * Omega Supernova - This is a more powerful variation of the Super-Nova attack. Katarina does the same stance as the regular Super-nova attack, but collects the energy much faster and also has a red-color to it. When she launches the technique, it inflicts much damage. It is stated by Katarina that this attack is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. This is Katarina ultimate attack in her Prime Abyssal Punisher form and her strongest technique. Transformations Full Power Katarina achieved this form, after mastering her power. Katarina still has the same appearance as her base form, but has gained a aura similar to that of a Super Saiyan Rose and also her power has increased tremendously to the point of being nearly being equal to that of a Super Saiyan 5. In this form, Katarina is almost comparable to that of Super Saiyan 5 Shido. Her power level in this form is about 61,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Prime Abyssal Punisher Katarina achieved this form, after training with Erion. Katarina's appearance has changed in which she now has purple hair and now has dark-clothing. Katarina's power has increased in which she is stated to have strength that matches that of Shido in his Mastered Super Saiyan 5 form. In this form, Katarina can fight on par with Shido in his Mastered Super Saiyan 5 form. Her power level in this form is about 92,250,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Violet Katarina achieved this form, after mastering her potential and training with her brother Heinrich. Unlike Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rose, Super Saiyan Violet is a unique form in the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form transformation lineage, as this form possesses purple hair due to Katarina's heart being neutral. Also to note, The aura resembles a flaming mixture of light and darkness, the clothing gains a bluish-purple hue and also glows with light-purple particles along with dark-pink electricity during the transformation. Also, her power has increased so much, that she surpasses Eva in her Super Saiyan Violet form. In this form, Katarina can hold her own against Shido in his suppressed Super Saiyan Blue5 form. Her power level in this form is about 276,750,000,000,000,000,000,000. Abyssal God Katarina achieved this form, after mastering her Prime Abyssal Punisher and Super Saiyan Violet forms. Katarina has gained a flame-like aura. She then appears with her hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, and is slightly thinner, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God transformation and also she . Katarina also gained power comparable to that of a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5 and her power has tremendously increased. In this form, Katarina is nearly comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5 form. Her power level in this form is about 1,107,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Katarina and Erion - Katarina is very loyal and has respect to her father Erion and will gladly follow his orders. But also she harbors disgust for her father, due to him destroying many universes. But nonetheless Katarina cares about her father and will do anything for him. Katarina and Shido '''- At first, She was sent by Erion to eliminate Shido Itsuka, but later Katarina started to developed romantic feelings for him. Katarina has a lustful obsession with Shido and wants him to be her husband. '''Katarina and Heinrich - Katarina shares a very good sibling relationship with Heinrich and they get along really well. Heinrich seems to act as a mentor to her. Katarina and Ostara - Katarina shares a close relationship with her mother Ostara. Katarina shows a great amount of admiration towards her mother Ostara and is always loyal to her. Ostara seems to praise Katarina, but also shows great indifference towards her as well. Katarina and Goku - Katarina seems to have great respect for Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses and wants to fight him. Also she is very attracted to Goku. Katarina and Azrael - Azrael seems to have get along well with Katarina, despite their differing personalities. Azrael seems to hold an incestuous attraction towards Katarina and wants to be with her. Their relationship is really close and Azrael seems to consider her the only connection he has to humanity. Katarina and Eva - Katarina shares an antagonistic relationship with her elder sister Eva. While viewing her sister as an enemy of hers, Katarina and Eva still respect one another and seems to see each other as rivals of sorts. Katarina and Isaac - Katarina appears to share a rivalry with her elder brother Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and are constantly at odds with each other. 'Katarina and Horenzo - '''Katarina shares a very close relationship with Horenzo and sees him as a comarde and close friend. Quotes (To Shido) ''"I won't let anything harm you, my love. I won't take any other lovers in this universe. Because I consider you my only man. I won't let you feel lonely ever again. I love you, Shido Itsuka." (To Kosho) "Are you questioning my authority lieutenant." "I shall destroy all who gets in my way. I am the princess of all Abyssals. I am Katarina." "A great man told me that the strong will prosper and the weak will perish. That is the way of nature. To me, it's a simple philosophy so to speak in which it serves as a symbol of religion within my empire. Yes, I know this universe is incredibly vast and reliable. Nonetheless, there is so much to go around." "Panicking only leads to instant death." (To Vegeta) "I see. Before I lose control of my personality, let me give you a demonstration. I mastered many martial arts within the Absalon Empire but I should not use them against you. Because each martial arts is a respectable amount of human technique and improvisation. Techniques that should not be used for anger. Therefore, I must give in to pure violence in order to get rid of my limitations and become one of the strongest beings to ever live." (To Shido) "My father once told me that a good fighter has an excellent knowledge about his physical and mental limitations. But a superior fighter will always triumph over the weak." "Natural instinct overcomes human logic."Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Abyssal